Everlasting
by Sends
Summary: Sebuah analogi mengenai cinta. Perasaan kekal dan suci yang akan bertahan selamanya. Sebuah kisah cinta yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.


Tahukah kau?

Salju pertama tak akan pernah bertumpuk.

-OoO-

Everlasting

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Fem Kurapika Kuruta

-OoO-

Ini hanyalah sebuah analogi. Entahlah kalian akan menganggapnya sebagai apa. Salju pertama tidak akan pernah menumpuk. Sebuah analogi mengenai cinta dan salju.

-OoO-

Dalam setiap kisah cinta akan ada sebuah pertemuan. Akan ada kejadian sedih ataupun menyenangkan yang akan membuat dua insan saling jatuh cinta dan ujungnya akan berakhir bahagia. Tapi realitas cinta tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Terkadang kau harus melepaskan cintamu meskipun itu terasa sangat berat. Meskipun itu terasa sangat menyesakkan, sangat menyiksa.

Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang cintaku. Cinta antara dua insan yang mungkin tidak akan berakhir bahagia seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Tapi percayalah, ini adalah kisah cinta terindah yang pernah kurasakan. Ingin kubagikan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah memberikan hati, hidup dan seluruh jiwa ragaku untuk cinta ini.

Bukan sekali-duakali kita bertengkar. Bukan lima-enam kali kita berselisih paham. Kadang ada iri hati, cemburu dan sakit hati. Tapi jauh di relung hati kita, cinta itu tetap ada. Tetap bertumbuh lebat dan membuat kita semakin kuat untuk menjalani semuanya bersama-sama.

Tapi perbedaan itu memisahkan kita...

Aku selalu berdoa, selalu berharap dan tidak akan pernah berhenti memohon agar perbedaan itu dilenyapkan. Mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa selalu bersama. Mungkin dengan seperti itu kisah cinta kita juga akan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti kisah cinta lainnya.

Aku berharap... Dengan ratap...

Aku menanti... Tanpa henti...

Aku tidak kalah... Karena aku tidak menyerah...

Aku hanya mundur untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagimu... Bagiku... Dan bagi kita berdua...

Andaikata seseorang bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepadanya. Andaikata seseorang mampu merasakan apa yang kurasa, aku akan sangat bersyukur. Tetapi, tatkala kau mendengarkan suara hati ini, maukah kau menghapuskan perbedaan itu?

-OoO-

Aku mulai mengenalnya saat melihatnya di hari bersalju. Saat itu ia tengah membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Meskipun hatiku tergelitik untuk segera menolongnya, aku mengurungkan niatku. Siapa gadis yang akan menerima pertolongan dari orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya?

Mungkin ini langkah terbodoh yang pernah aku ambil dan yang akan aku sesali seumur hidup. Tapi saat itu aku belum menyadarinya. Sama sekali tidak sadar... Tidak ada penyesalan ataupun rasa bersalah yang tebersit dalam kalbuku. Dan dengan itu, aku melewatkan satu kesempatan untuk mengenalnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku bertemu dengannya. Sebuah kebetulan yang menarik bukan? Ia tampak kebingungan sekali. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan gadis itu. Lagi pula, untuk apa aku mencampuri urusan orang asing?

Gadis itu bukan gadis rupawan. Masih banyak hal yang perlu dibenahi dari dirinya-menurutku seperti itu. Cantik itu relatif bukan? Yang aku tahu dan yang masih aku ingat adalah aku melewatkan kesempatan keduaku.

Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya takdir bermain di atas kisah kami berdua. Kembali kami dipertemukan dalam sebuah acara ulangtahun. Kami duduk di meja yang sama. Saat itu aku duduk berhadapan dengannya disebuah meja berbentuk bundar. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru dan hari itu ia tampak sangat menarik. Aku yakin aku tidak berpikir ia cantik pada saat itu, yang pasti ia jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan biasanya. Apalagi melihat ia berkomunikasi kepada beberapa rekan kerja kami dengan tutur kata yang sopan. Di samping itu, terlihat sekali bahwa ia memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup luas.

Mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya semakin menarik...

Tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir aku memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap gadis itu. Aku hanya kagum kepadanya. Tidak lebih. Aku memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai, sayangnya ia tidak menunjukkan perasaan yang sama terhadapku.

Setelah acara usai, aku kembali dipertemukan dengan gadis itu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Batinku berkata, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Melawan keinginan untuk menjadi egois dan bersikap individualis.

Aku melihat gadis itu sedang melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menunggu bus atau kendaraan umum mungkin? Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa kau butuh tumpangan?"

Gadis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Tidak terima kasih."

Oh, baiklah. Aku tahu ia butuh tumpangan. Lagi pula ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Sebagai seorang pria aku harus menolongnya. Akupun berkata lagi, "Akan sangat berbahaya bila kau menunggu kendaraan umum. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah. Perkenalkan namaku..."

"Kuroro. Aku tahu itu."

Wow! Kupikir aku cukup terkenal di kantorku. Bahkan gadis baru ini mengenaliku? Rasanya kepalaku akan meledak sebentar lagi. Sungguh bangga rasanya. "Terima kasih. Dan namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kurapika."

Mungkin perkenalan singkat seperti ini akan cukup. Aku kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apa kau butuh tumpangan?"

Tiga kali aku bertanya kepadanya. Untunglah pada pertanyaan yang ke tiga ia akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Kali ini aku tidak melewatkan kesempatanku...

"Maaf aku tidak pernah menyapamu selama ini," ujarku untuk memecah keheningan.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Kurapika santai. Sesekali ia tampak tersenyum melihat ke luar jendela mobil. Aku bertanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat ia tersenyum?

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau senang bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Gadis bernama Kurapika itu menoleh kepadaku saat ia hendak menjawab. Saat itu pula aku melirik sekilas kepadanya dan pandangan mata kami bertemu. Katakanlah ini sedikit berlebihan tapi aku melihat ia sebagai sosok yang berbeda sekarang. Ia jadi tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku suka. Hanya saja aku belum terbiasa dengan orang-orangnya. Aku juga belum mengenali mereka dengan baik."

"Kau akan menyukai mereka. Percayalah padaku," kataku setengah bercanda. Ya, meski menyebalkan tapi semua rekan kerjaku sangat baik dan bersahabat.

"Rumahku ada di belokan kiri."

Aku terkejut dan langsung mengerem mobil secara mendadak, membuat ia tersentak dan kepalanya membentur kaca mobil. Aku merasa sangat bodoh dan merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis itu. "Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Kurapika diam sesaat namun kemudian tertawa lepas. Kupikir dia bukan gadis yang bisa tertawa seperti itu. Namun aku sepertinya melihat sisi lain dari gadis ini. Sisi menyenangkan yang tidak semua orang bisa mengetahuinya. "Tidak apa. Maaf aku mengatakannya secara mendadak."

Ia turun dari mobil. Aku membuka kaca dan melihat ia berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Kulihat ia balik menatap kepadaku dan berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kukuro."

Lalu pintu ditutup. Aku mendengus. Sepertinya ia salah menyebutkan namaku. Atau ia sengaja menyebutkan nama yang lucu untukku? Apa ia memiliki perasaan terhadapku? Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa. Terlalu banyak kata kenapa yang tidak terjawab. Keesokan harinya saat aku bertemu dengannya di kantor, ia menyapaku dengan nama asing lainnya. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah mengenalku sama sekali.

Mungkin ia hanya tahu tentangku. Tapi tidak mengenalku... Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri di dalam hati. Apa yang aku harapkan? Apa aku berharap ia mengagumiku? Ah itu tidak perlu... Aku cukup dengan memuja satu gadis saja yang sungguh-sungguh aku cintai.

Satu fakta lain yang aku ketahui. Ia ternyata memang sulit untuk mengingat nama orang.

Cukup unik...

-OoO-

Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian bertanya-tanya mengenai kisah cintaku ini. Aku yakin kalian sudah penasaran dan ingin mengetahui klimaksnya. Singkat cerita, aku dan Kurapika menjadi rekan kerja yang baik. Tentu saja setelah ia berpindah ke divisiku. Ya, dia gadis yang cukup cemerlang dan dengan segera atasan kami mempromosikan dirinya. Sangat luar biasa untuk gadis seperti dia. Semua rekan kerjaku juga berkata seperti itu. Jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari tampilan luarnya saja. Ingat dan camkan itu.

Setengah tahun yang lalu disaat perjumpaan pertamaku dengannya aku menganggap Kurapika hanyalah rekan yang tidak istimewa. Tapi hanya dalam setengah tahun ia berhasil mengubah pandangan semua orang terhadapnya. Ia rajin, berprestasi, dan beberapa hal menarik melekat dalam dirinya. Mengundang siapa saja untuk menjadi temannya. Membuat orang lain terpikat akan kepandaiannya, tutur katanya, dan wibawanya. Bahkan sahabatku Leorio sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan gadis pirang yang satu ini.

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak dapat memalingkan hatiku dari gadis yang kupuja...

Bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri. Tapi aku adalah lelaki idaman semua wanita bukan? Aku sangat setia. Bila kalian keberatan, silahkan saja anggap ini sebagai candaan.

Tapi sepertinya gadis yang memperoleh seluruh hati dan cintaku tidak pernah menghargai itu semua. Ia tidak pernah memerdulikanku dan menghardikku keluar dari hidupnya. Kala itu seluruh dunia menjadi kelam, tidak menentu dan rasanya semua akan lenyap seketika itu juga. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku yang selama ini ada di dekatnya, menemaninya, memberikan seluruh waktu dan perhatianku kepadanya. Tapi ia tidak pernah peduli.

Dan...

Ketika aku melihatnya bersanding dengan pria lain, aku merasakan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam. Apa kecewa itu bisa membawa benci? Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi aku tak kuasa untuk membencinya. Aku masih terus mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya... Sampai kalian pun akan berpikir kalau aku adalah pria yang bodoh.

Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri...

Selama ini aku menanti untuk sebuah kebohongan. Selama ini aku menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Selama ini aku hanya memupuk kekecewaan. Menabuh genderang kematian bagi jiwaku sendiri.

-OoO-

"Kau belum pulang?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Segera kupalingkan pandangan dari layar komputerku. Di sudut ruangan seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berdiri dengan membawa sekotak penuh kertas-kertas yang entah apa isinya. Sepertinya ia tampak sibuk.

"Belum. Aku lembur hari ini," jawabku sekenanya.

Gadis itu melangkah ke arah meja kerjaku dan meletakkan bawaannya ke atas mejaku. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekatku. "Kau tampak berbeda belakangan ini. Semua orang berkata seperti itu."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya seisi kantor bisa membaca pikiranku. "Leorio juga berkata seperti itu. Apa aku memang banyak berubah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Semenjak bulan lalu kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun kepada siapapun saat ini. Oleh sebab itu aku terpaksa berbohong kepada Kurapika. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berkata kepadanya bahwa aku sedang patah hati bukan?

"Hanya sedikit terbeban dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk," dalihku. "Lalu kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. "Kalau kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, segera kerjakan semuanya sedikit demi sedikit. Pekerjaanmu tidak akan pernah selesai bila kau bermain kartu di komputermu."

Baiklah kali ini aku salah tingkah. Segera aku menutup aplikasi permainan terkutuk itu. Dan itu mengkin sebuah kesalahan, karena dengan begitu Kurapika bisa melihat wallpaper komputerku. Foto bersama teman-teman kerja. Namun gadis itu ada di sana. Gadis yang sudah meluluh-lantakkan semuanya.

Kurapika bukan gadis yang bodoh dan sepertinya ia langsung mengerti. "Oh, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu duduk perkaranya."

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," aku berdusta. "Tidak mungkin aku ingin memiliki gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

Bagus! Aku dan mulut besarku. Dengan begitu aku sudah membeberkan semuanya. Berikan penekanan lebih pada kata 'semuanya'.

Kurapika tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu malu. Semua orang pernah patah hati."

Gadis pirang itu lalu berdiri, mengambil kotaknya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan, ia menoleh dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah murammu besok. Pekerjaan kita sangat menumpuk. Dan kau tahu? Terkadang kita harus melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi kita agar kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik."

Gadis itu lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Namun, kepergiannya tidak lalu begitu saja. Aku terus merenungkan kata-kata dari Kurapika. Benarkah dengan melepas gadis itu aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik? Ya semoga begitu.

Aku tersenyum puas... Ya, aku tahu aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah membenahi puing-puing perasaan yang ada dan memulai semuanya dari awal...

-OoO-

Semuanya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Beberapa kali mata ini masih terus mengikuti gadis itu. Gadis yang pernah bertakhta di benakku. Beberapa kali jemari ini masih menekan nomor teleponnya dan berusaha menghubunginya. Akhirnya cepat-cepat menekan tombol berwarna merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Sulit rasanya melepaskan sesuatu yang pernah sangat kau inginkan, sangat kau rindukan dan sangat kau cintai.

Tapi ini bukan lagi kisah tentang aku-Kuroro Lucifer, dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang tidak akan pernah kusebutkan lagi namanya. Ini adalah kisahku dengan gadis pirang itu. Gadis yang sudah berhasil menguasai hatiku. Akupun tidak pernah menyangka gadis itu yang akan merebut cintaku. Padahal, Kurapika bukan gadis rupawan seperti dia-Gadis yang tidak akan pernah lagi kusebut namanya.

Ingatkah kalian hari dimana ia menegurku? Saat aku berkata aku ingin lembur dan ia mendapatiku sedang bermain? Ya... Hari itu adalah hari pertama dimana ia mengintip masuk ke dalam relung hatiku. Hari itu aku tidak lembur. Aku langsung pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi pikiran dan hati ini tak henti memikirkan kata-katanya. Dan itu adalah hari pertama dimana aku menemukan seseorang yang terbaik dalam hidupku.

Seperti yang ia katakan. Lepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga untukmu, agar kau bisa mendapatkan hal yang jauh lebih baik.

-OoO-

Setelah mengamati gadis pirang itu beberapa lama, aku baru sadar setiap lirikan orang terhadapnya begitu berbeda. Tatapan kagum, segan, dan hormat terus melayang kepadanya. Ia sosok rendah hati dalam segala wibawa dan kebijaksanaannya. Mungkin itu yang membuat sahabatku begitu tertarik kepadanya.

Awalnya aku mengira gadis itu sedikit tertarik kepadaku. Ayolah kawan, pikirkan dengan logikamu. Mana ada gadis yang ingin menegur dan menanyakan masalahmu kala kau sedang bimbang? Ya. Dia melakukannya. Dia peduli terhadapku. Namun kalian salah... Aku juga begitu. Ternyata ia menunjukkan perhatian itu kepada semua orang yang dikenalnya. Bukan hanya aku. Itu fakta yang sedikit mengecewakan. Tapi tidak masalah, karena gadis itu tampak semakin menarik di mataku.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar, 'pengamatanku' kepada Kurapika malah menyita waktuku dan membuat aku lupa mengenai gadis itu.

Aku bahkan seterusnya tidak pernah sadar saat ia kemudian mulai mengambil alih seluruh hati dan pikiranku dengan sihirnya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara ia melakukannya tapi kalian mungkin akan segera tahu.

Semoga begitu...

-OoO-

Pagi ini aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Kurapika. Sekadar mengucapkan selamat pagi mungkin bisa membuat ia melirikku walau hanya sekilas saja.

'Selamat pagi.'

'Pagi.'

Jawabannya sangat singkat. Kupikir ia baru saja bangun. Setelah berbasa-basi, akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa ia sudah akan berangkat ke kantor. Bah! Aku baru saja bangun dan ia sudah akan berangkat? Tidak heran atasanku sangat menyukai rekan yang satu ini.

Aku melakukan kebiasaan ini selama beberapa hari kemudian. Beberapa minggu berlalu, bahkan tanpa terasa beberapa bulan berlalu. Kami sangat dekat. Aku mulai mengenai Kurapika dengan cukup baik. Dia berbeda sekali dengan yang aku lihat di kantor. Ia bisa menjadi gadis yang sangat dewasa namun di lain waktu ia bisa menjadi sangat humoris. Aku tidak tahu apakah semua orang menyadari hal ini. Tapi aku sangat menyukai sikapnya.

Hari demi hari perasaan itu mulai terpupuk. Aku tidak menyangka perasaan itu bisa bertumbuh dengan begitu cepat. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benakku. Ia memang sangat dekat denganku saat ini. Tapi ia tampak tidak peduli padaku di kantor. Ia seperti bukan Kurapika yang selalu aku sapa setiap pagi. Sepertinya ia memang sosok yang berbeda yang tidak aku kenali.

Aku yang selalu menghubungi Kurapika lebih dulu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku, kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan. Namun hari itu berbeda. Hari itu adalah Hari Minggu. Langit tampak gelap dan sepertinya hari akan hujan. Bagi sebagian orang hari ini adalah hari yang suram. Bagiku? Ini hari yang bersejarah. Hari itu Kurapika tiba-tiba menghubungiku.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Suara Kurapika terdengar lain dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia terisak-isak di seberang sana. Menyisakan ribuan pertanyaan yang langsung menyerbu kepalaku. Apa yang membuat ia sedih?

"Tidak," jawabku singkat, berharap ia segera memberi jawaban kepadaku.

"Aku tidak mau ia pindah," Kurapika melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bisa bersaing dengannya."

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan? "Kau ada di rumah?"

Kurapika bergumam tanda mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Tanpa Ba, Bi, Bu lagi aku langsung meninggalkan rumah dan menuju ke rumah Kurapika. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Panik, takut, dan penasaran menyeruak dalam dadaku. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap aku telah sampai ke rumah Kurapika.

"Halo," sapaku.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang," balas Kurapika, "Silakan masuk."

Ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana setinggi lutut. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Kurapika berpakaian santai seperti ini. Biasanya aku melihatnya berpakaian formal seperti di kantor. Ia tampak lebih cantik. Aku yakin kali ini mata dan hatiku tidak salah menilai. Ia masuk ke dapur setelah mempersilakan aku untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah itu ia keluar membawa dua cangkir teh manis yang hangat.

"Matamu sembab," ujarku memecah keheningan. "Kau menangis?"

Kurapika diam, tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai semuanya dari mana, Kuroro."

"Kau bisa memulainya dari mana saja."

"Kakakku adalah sosok yang paling sempurna," Kurapika akhirnya mulai berbicara, "Ia rajin, baik, berdedikasi dan apapun yang kau inginkan ada dalam dirinya. Aku tidak ingin bersaing dengannya di kantor yang sama. Tapi di lain sisi aku tidak ingin melepaskan pekerjaan ini. Aku sudah sangat mencintai pekerjaanku."

Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan titik permasalahannya. Kurapika, gadis paling mengagumkan dan berprestasi di kantorku merasa iri terhadap kakaknya sendiri. Mungkin ia selama ini tidak sadar betapa banyaknya rekan kerja yang iri pada keberhasilannya, namun tidak mampu membenci dirinya karena kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya. Ternyata dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang unik dan sedikit berpikiran sempit untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Kau iri pada kakakmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak iri!" Nada bicaranya langsung meninggi dan ini semakin memperkuat argumenku. "Aku hanya merasa..."

Kurapika menghela napas. "... Entahlah."

Pelan tapi pasti aku membuatnya lebih tenang dan lebih percaya diri. Mungkin ia tidak pernah menyadari bakat terpendam yang ada di dalam dirinya. Seminggu kemudian kakaknya-Aya, akhirnya bekerja di kantor kami. Sekilas memang tampak serupa dengan Kurapika. Beberapa teman bercanda bahwa ia melihat dua orang Kurapika di kantor kami. Sebenarnya ini cukup menakutkan. Kenapa? Karena satu saja Kurapika di kantor kami, maka semua pekerja akan tunduk dan patuh kepadanya. Ia bukan wanita biasa, kalian mungkin sudah bisa mendapatkan gambarannya dari beberapa deskripsiku. Kini ada dua Kurapika. Aku beritahukan pada kalian semua, kantor kami menjadi lebih 'luar biasa'.

Aku ingin menekankan kepada kalian semua bahwa Kurapika dan Aya sangatlah berbeda. Mungkin secara intelektual Aya jauh lebih unggul di banding Kurapika. Tapi Kurapika memiliki satu hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh Aya.

Kurapika memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang segan kepadanya secara natural. Orang-orang menghormatinya tapi bisa bersahabat baik dengannya. Aku menyebut ini sebagai kemampuan-sosialisasi-gadis-disiplin-tinggi. Tapi berbeda dengan Aya. Aya bahkan hanya terbuka pada Kurapika saja. Seakan membentengi dirinya dari beberapa orang. Ia tidak sombong, hanya saja ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang membuat orang lebih senang kepada Kurapika, adiknya.

Perlu kalian ketahui, sejak aku datang ke rumah Kurapika hari itu, aku merasa semakin dekat dengan gadis pirang yang satu ini. Semakin aku mengenalnya maka semakin aku tertarik pada dirinya. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali mataku mengikuti gadis yang tak akan pernah lagi aku sebutkan namanya itu. Gadis itu seakan tidak pernah ada lagi dalam benak dan sanubariku. Sekarang semuanya terisi dan terukirkan nama Kurapika.

Aku tidak berbohong...

-OoO-

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, terima kasih banyak."

Kurapika lalu membiarkan Leorio membantunya mendorong sebuah sepeda berukuran sedang. Aku hanya bisa terpaku dan mengamati dari jauh. Mereka sudah cukup dekat rupanya. Senyum Kurapika tak luput dari perhatianku. Aku yang juga sedang mendorong sepeda hanya bisa mengamati dari belakang dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Kenapa kau yang mendorong sepeda ini?" Leorio bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula sepeda ini tidak berat. Aku hanya mendorongnya saja," jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau perempuan."

Kurapika terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tertawa lepas bersama Leorio. "Kau bercanda? Aku memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dari padamu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Kau lihat tangga di depan sana? Kita harus menuruni tangga itu, dan aku yang akan mengangkat sepeda tua ini."

Leorio tampak terkejut. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita mengangkat sepeda ini sendirian. Aku akan menolongmu."

Mungkin kalian berpikir aku tampak seperti pria bodoh yang hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan tadi tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat kedekatan mereka dengan hati yang remuk. Dua kali. Dua kali aku mencintai gadis yang tidak mencintaiku. Kupikir aku memang tidak beruntung. Kenapa cintaku tidak pernah berbalas?

-OoO-

Sudahlah. Aku sudah lelah. Aku terlalu capai memendam perasaan tak berbalas ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan gadis itu-Kurapika. Setiap aku menutup mata, bayangnya akan selalu ada. Tiap pagi Kurapikalah alasanku untuk terus berjuang menghadapi hari-hari yang berat. Ia berbeda. Sungguh-sungguh berbeda.

Dalam kesempatan kali ini aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya. Tidak peduli ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku ataukah tidak. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

Ketika aku mengutarakan perasaanku, Kurapika hanya diam. Tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dan berkata bahwa ia belum memikirkan apapun tentang memiliki pasangan dan sebagainya. Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

Sudah aku katakan gadis ini berbeda. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskannya. Oleh sebab itu aku mencoba untuk yang kedua lainya. Tapi sekali lagi aku gagal meluluhkan hatinya. Baiklah, mungkin aku harus bersabar lebih lama lagi. Menunggu dengan sabar agar aku bisa mendapatkan hati dan perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Aku tidak ingin orang lain merebut hatinya lebih dulu. Siapapun itu... Bahkan sahabatku sendiri...

Aku kembali bersahabat dengan Kurapika. Sikapnya tidak berubah terhadapku. Seakan-akan aku tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya. Benar-benar seorang gadis yang profesional bukan? Yang membuatku bingung, Kurapika tidak pernah bisa aku hubungi lagi ketika ia mengambil cuti selama satu minggu. Terang saja atasanku langsung memberikannya waktu istirahat panjang itu. Kurapika sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras dan ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi aku? Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Tidak ada Kurapika. Tidak ada semangat. Ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak ada... Tidak ada... Rasanya hampa sekali tanpa keberadaannya.

"Kau tampak kacau beberapa hari belakangan ini."

Gadis yang tidak akan pernah kusebutkan lagi namanya muncul di hadapanku. Melemparkan senyum terbaiknya yang pernah memikat hatiku. Tapi sekarang senyum itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukku.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku singkat.

Mungkin kalian akan mencemoohku atas kejadian ini. Rangkaian kisah yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku rangkai sendiri dengan sesuka hati. Dulu aku begitu membanggakan perasaan cintaku pada gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini. Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku mengenal Kurapika. Aku sadar bahwa Kurapikalah cinta pertamaku, bukan dia. Perasaan kepadanya waktu itu bukanlah cinta. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mekar untuknya beberapa waktu silam. Yang jelas, sekarang aku yakin perasaanku pada Kurapika adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta yang kekal dan abadi.

-OoO-

Aku tahu diriku yang sekarang dibentuk dari diriku di masa lalu. Meski aku mengalami penolakan beberapa kali, aku tidak berhenti berjuang. Dan pada hari itu, aku kembali menyatakan perasaanku. Entahlah, aku tidak berharap banyak saat itu. Hanya saja aku sudah membulatkan tekat untuk tidak berhenti berjuang. Namun entah mengapa hari itu Kurapika tidak diam dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia tidak menampakkan senyumnya.

Lama sekali ia tampak termenung dan itu membuat perasaanku semakin tak karuan. Bukan masalah penolakannya, aku sudah biasa menerima penolakan dari gadis pirang yang satu ini. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar cepat, seakan ingin melompat dari dadaku.

"Ya."

Aku tersentak. "Apa?"

Masih tidak percaya dengan perkataannya yang singkat itu. Aku mengulangi pertanyaan dan akhirnya ia mengulangi jawaban singkat yang sama. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat senang, seperti mau mati rasanya. Mulai detik itu, hidupku berubah...

Kalian mengerti arti kata berubah? Ya... Semuanya berubah secara total...

-OoO-

Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan semua kebahagiaanku bersama Kurapika satu demi satu. Terlalu banyak dan teramat sulit untuk dibahasakan dengan bahasa manusia.

Ia gadis yang sederhana, tapi setiap tindakannya bisa tersimpan di memoriku. Ia gadis yang sederhana, tidak banyak bersolek, tapi ia tampak sebagai gadis paling menawan di mataku. Ia gadis yang sederhana, tidak humoris, tapi hanya dia yang bisa membuat senyumku mengembang dengan sempurna. Ia gadis yang sederhana... Sangat sederhana... Tapi ia satu-satunya yang mampu membuatku merasa sangat bahagia.

Aku ingin terus mendampinginya. Mulai detik ini, hari ini, hingga seribu tahun kemudian.

-OoO-

Sejak awal bermulanya kisah ini sudah aku katakan bahwa jalan kami tidaklah lurus. Tidak selamanya langit terlihat cerah dan biru. Demikian pula dengan hubungan kami yang diwarnai beberapa perselisihan. Perbedaan pendapat. Dan apapun itu.

Aku ingin menganalogikan cinta kami lagi, meski seluruh kisah ini tidak akan aku simpulkan dengan analogi ini. Cinta itu seperti pekerjaan yang kau senangi. Sesulit apapun itu, kau akan berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin untuk menuntaskannya, Cinta itu seperti pekerjaan yang kau senangi. Adakalanya jenuh menyeruak dalam dada kala menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu. Tapi hanya hitungan detik bahkan menit, kau akan kembali mengerjakannya dengan perasaan riang. Ya, mungkin cinta juga seperti itu. Terkadang kau akan merasa jenuh entah karena alasan apa perasaan nista itu muncul. Yang jelas, semuanya akan kembali normal. Karena kau mencintainya. Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Bila kau tidak merasakan itu. Aku sanksi apakah perasaanmu itu adalah cinta?

Cinta itu adalah sebuah proses. Dimana kau akan jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta, dan jatuh cinta berulang kali kepada orang yang sama. Dimana kau akan jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta, dan jatuh cinta berulang kali dalam rentan waktu yang panjang. Dimana kau akan jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta, dan jatuh cinta berulang kali meski kau sudah mengenal seluruh keburukannya.

Itu semua terjadi kepadaku...

-OoO-

Tapi...

Cinta tidak sesederhana yang kalian pikirkan. Ada banyak hal yang mungkin saja merusak dan memporak-porandakan segala-galanya. Misalnya saja kisah cintaku.

Awalnya segalanya terasa mulus dan baik-baik saja. Namun perbedaan itu sejak semula tidak bisa kami enyahkan. Bilapun aku ingin melenyapkannya, aku tidak kuasa. Ada hal yang telah mendarah daging di dalam diri kami masing-masing. Semua itulah yang kian hari terus memisahkan kami sedikit demi sedikit. Pada mulanya kami mengacuhkannya, menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja seiring berjalan waktu. Kami salah. Keadaan menjadi semakin buruk disaat kami baru saja akan membuat komitmen lebih jauh.

Kami salah...

Ini adalah kisah cintaku. Cinta pertama yang kualami. Cinta yang tidak akan berakhir namun terpisahkan oleh takdir. Seperti musim dingin tanpa salju, kamipun tak akan lengkap bila kami tak bersama lagi. Seseorang bisa saja mengambil posisinya di hatiku. Namun tidak dapat mengambil seluruh hati dan cintaku kepadanya.

Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa cinta tidak selamanya harus saling memiliki. Di lain sisi cinta itu juga kekal. Yang aku tahu, hanya satu diantara sejuta orang yang saat ini bersanding di sisi cinta pertamanya. Selebihnya mungkin adalah orang kedua, ketiga, atau yang kesekian dari antara orang-orang yang pernah singgah di relung hatinya.

Kembali kepada kalian semua...

Ini adalah kisahku...

Menurut kalian mungkin sedikit culas ketika aku menyamaratakan seluruh cinta dan mengibaratkan semuanya layaknya salju pertama yang tidak akan menumpuk...

Ya, dan tidak bila kalian sudah benar-benar pernah merasakannya.

-OoO-

Ini hanyalah sebuah analogi. Entah kalian akan menganggapnya sebagai apa. Salju pertama tidak akan pernah menumpuk. Seperti cinta pertama yang tidak akan pernah bisa kekal.

-OoO-

A/n: Jadi, ini adalah fic pertamaku setelah UN. Doakan supaya saya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Sedikit curhat, UN tahun ini sangat berbeda dengan yang lalu-lalu. Tingkat kesulitannya juga jauh lebih sulit ketimbang UN yang sudah-sudah. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa memasukkan kritik dan saran melalui review.


End file.
